Organization's Origins
by Butch-Connor
Summary: The Organization members past are all tied together, except Roxas. Some are friends, others are enemies. Some are peaceful, some will kill. This is my first one so comments please!
1. Connections

"I'm glad you all could have made it here today," the long haired male blonde said.

"I still don't even know why I bothered to come!" the spiky red hair man replied.

"Alex! Show some respect to Even! He is my brother after all!" the golden hair women scolded.

"HA! Are you kidding me, Arlene! He must be sending messages into your head through those antennas of yours!" The women became infuriated.

"Do you even remember why we are here!"

"Do I memorize anything?" He tapped his head and leaned it toward her. A man with long bluish hair and a cross scar on his face stepped in between them. He faced Arlene.

"Is it really necessary for you to get hurt here? After all, we don't want you bruised or damaged for our wedding." He pushed her head up with his hand.

"_You really seem to care! _Can't even change your tone of voice!" Alex yelled.

"You might want to back down now. I don't care about your safety."

"And you'll do what to me, Asi? Go berserk and kill everyone around? You might have killed tons of heartless in your days of the army, but let me remind ya that killing humans is not highly looked upon! Besides, what do you think Ansem the Wise will do to you if you break all his stuff!"

"Would you like to gamble on that?" A bearded blonde came up.

"Shut up Dulro! Do you always have to back Asi up? It's like YOU'RE about to marry him!" They heard a whimper from another blonde. Alex turned his head. "Be serious for once Dyme!"

"That's enough! Arlene! Dyme! You may be my younger siblings, but if you or your friends act up again, you will all be thrown out!" Even shouted. His outburst put them all into an eerie silence. "Now can we please move on!" Even walked off.

The first room they walk in was filled with four other apprentices. "These are four other individuals chosen to work with the great Ansem the Wise! Over there sitting down is Braig, who is our public talker. Over there talking to him is Dilan, who helps me think around here. The big brute carrying the crates is called Elaeus; he is our muscle that carries all the heavy stuff. Lastly, the one playing chess against the computer is named Ienzo. He basically decides what our next move will be up against the public because of his incredible strategic thinking." The door behind the visiting group opened. Another man walked inside. "…And this is Ansem the Wise's greatest apprentice, Xenohart!"

"I'm flattered!" he replied. He chuckled. Alex smirked.

"You really must have been cooped up in here for way too long if you laugh at something like that!" Alex commented.

"At least I have a job to be cooped up in!" Xenohart laughed again. "Even, Ansem the Wise wanted me to get you. It's regarding our experiments."

"Okay." Even turned to the crowd. "Just hang out until I get back. And don't do anything stupid!" Even and Xenohart scurried out of the room. Arlene and Asi decided to talk and enjoy each other in a corner, by themselves. Dulro went to the bathroom; Dyme went to search for food to eat. Alex was the only one to try to make conversation with the four apprentices. He walked up to Braig and Dilan.

"How's it doing man?" Braig asked.

"You mean in this building or just today?" Axel questioned jokingly.

"Which do you think? You don't need to be a genius to know that." Dilan replied.

"It also doesn't take a genius to also know when to cut your hair and when dreadlocks aren't their style." Dilan stood up

"Keep that mouth up and you will surely have a gruesome fate." Dilan walked off.

"Don't mind him! He's kind of like a pessimist." Braig said.

"What's that?"

"Someone who always sees the thorns of a rose."

"I would hate to see what his happy mood is like!"

"As if! He's never been happy from what I remember."

"What about the others? What are they like? What are you like?"

"Well, Elaeus is a really really quiet man. But he's got strength of a god or something! Lets just say I want what ever that dudes getting! He saves us all the time from escaping or invading heartless! And me…well, I like to shoot things." He laughed. "I don't know if I've just been smoking too much weed or something, but man is it fun! I got this one scar on my cheek though when some dude thought it wasn't cool to jokingly shoot at him!" Alex thought that the weed thing explained why Braig sounded like the way he did. Braig also reminded Alex's short-termed memory that Braig was the one that almost shot him.

"What about Ienzo and Xenohart?"

"Gee…I just don't know. Ienzo and Xenohart are somewhat of mysteries to us. Only Ansem the Wise knows about Ienzo's past. All I know is that is a very sneaky and clever man. No one knows about Xenohart's past or memories."

"Maybe I can find out from Ienzo right now." Alex stood up.

"Okay then. Nice talking with ya dude. Be a good boy now!"

"Just one more question before I walk off. Why do you try to act twenty years younger?" Braig's smile disappeared.

"You really like getting people mad, don't you?"

"It's a habit that's now a hobby." Alex walked off towards Ienzo. "Whatsup?" he said to Ienzo

"Don't talk to me. I'm trying to think. Go away." Ienzo replied.

"Jeez! You could have just said I'm busy! Besides, if you're such the genius that everyone says you are, then why do bother playing chess against something that cant think!"

"Apparently, it can think more than you. That is _if_ you can even think at all. Now leave me alone or I'll call Elaeus over here."

"And what will he do?"

"Elaeus! Get over here!" The giant walked towards the two fragile men.

"Yes? What is it?" the giant questioned.

"This man is pestering me." Ienzo answered.

"No problem!" Elaeus walked over to Alex and picked him up by his collar. He carried him out of the room and threw him out the door. He wiped his hands and walked back to where the others were. Suddenly Xenohart burst into the room. He started to throw their research papers into the floor.

"What's wrong!" Dilan asked.

"Ansem the Wise is telling us to stop our experiments! He told me and Even after he was talking to a stranger with big ears for awhile! Even and I pleaded for us to continue, but he just told us to wait in the hall! I couldn't wait for an answer after what seemed like forever so I walked in! He kept his decision!"

"But…" Ienzo began, "He doesn't have to know we are continuing."


	2. Asi and Alex

It was only a few days after their trip to the research lab that Alex, Arlene, Asi, Dulro, and Dyme stared down seven coffins. One for each of them. They all disappeared two nights before. Now Ansem the Wise had no apprentices, but there was also no Ansem the Wise. Everyone wondered what had happened to them all. The town thought that most likely a heartless got them, but that wouldn't make since if they actually knew the men. _This is our fate. This is MY fate. These coffins are empty just like all humans now. They don't care about others, just themselves. We don't deserve these coffins, but eventually, we all go into a coffin. Eventually everyone, that is something, goes into a coffin_ Alex thought. Alex, even though he hated them all, felt sorry for them. He could see no expression on anyone else as he looked around the church. Arlene and Dyme were the worst. Their brother had died and they seemed like they didn't care at all. He was happy to get away from them once the funeral was over. It soon became the darkest night anyone in Radiant Garden would see.

* * *

It was 7p.m. and Asi was laying down on his bed, staring at the moon and stars. He loved to make pictures with stars. He would stare at the moon and stars and nothingness since he was a little boy. It all started when a meteorite fell down from the night sky. It fell upon his parents, killing them instantly; he didn't care. He didn't like them anyway. They believed that the stars had no purpose, unlike him who believed that they held a much greater purpose than what he would ever know. He believed they got what they deserved. 

The night sky was his only friend in the army. He felt the scar on his face. It gave him memories, soothing memories. It's not like life wasn't that bad now, it just wasn't great either. He sat up. He noticed something was wrong.

Being from army, his first reaction was to get out his claymore. He walked into the hallway. He heard a door swing open. He ran into the room. The back door was swinging. "Thieves." He followed it. He heard a thump on the other side of his fence. He jumped it and began to run, following the footsteps being left behind from the intruder. He stopped. There was nothing around. He was surrounded by nothingness. Something appeared behind him. The intruder was revealing himself. He twisted around. Something appeared to his right, then his left, then from behind him, then everywhere! Now he was surrounded by shadows. _This will be fun_ he thought.

One sprang onto him and he bashed it into the ground. He swung his claymore, taking down a whole line of them. He felt something from behind. A shadow had clung onto his back! He tried to get it off, but it stuck on. More plopped onto him. All that was left was a giant pile of darkness. It faded into the ground.

* * *

Alex sat up in the bed. It was 8p.m. Arlene put her hand on his naked body. "Why did I do that?" he questioned himself.

Arlene must have overheard because she replied, "Why would you have not have done it?" Alex could not remember what started this. He just knew to get away from it before something worse happened. Of course he had always had a sexual desire for Arlene, but he did not believe in adultery. He jumped out of the bed and searched for his clothes. "What are you doing? Come back to bed! Asi never visits me!" Axel hastily put on his clothes.

"I can't take that chance!" Arlene got out of bed and kissed Alex. He ran out. He had more passion in this with Arlene than any other girl. He knew that his passion would one day be his downfall, just as he thought that all feelings would. He suddenly wished that he couldn't feel them. That he couldn't be held back from them, but he should know to always be careful for what you wish for.

He ran down the street for a mile at least. He was ready to walk when he realized a horrible truth. His house was on fire! He sprinted even harder than before. He was shocked to see it. _Who would set my house ablaze? _he thought. Staying outside was not an option, there was something in his home that he needed. He ran inside. He flew upstairs and into his bedroom; he opened his nightstand drawer and took out an envelope. It was he last thing from his dead parents that he had. His parents died of a fire, a fire Alex created. Blackness moved in the corner of his eyes. He pulled out his charkrams out from underneath his bed. The roof began to cave in as he rolled out of the room. Flames surrounded him. He was stuck. The heartless, known as soldiers, popped out from behind. He fought them off, until he was hit in the back with a cyclone. He was knocked down. The envelope was sent into the flames as he was being covered with soldiers. It began to burn into a crisp. He cried. Not water though, not tears, but a red fire. It stained him like a tattoo. He was engulfed in darkness. The darkness faded away.


	3. Dyme and Dulro

Dyme looked up at the poster. It was of him and his band. Barely anyone came to see him play at the bar. It was 9p.m. and he could finally go home. It was hard being a musician. It wasn't as easy and fun as Dyme thought it would be when he first realized his dream. His older siblings, Even and Arlene, always said he would amount to nothing, but he proved them wrong. His determination and hard work led him here, here to nothing. He followed the yellow brick road and there was no Oz at the end.

He was off to the lake like every night since nine years ago. He always swam there to help relax him and to help clear his mind. He set down his sitar and took off his shirt. He dived into the chilling pool. A shiver went up his back. Something didn't seem right, something seemed different. He soon forgot his hunch and he began to think about his life. The death of all those connected to Ansem the Wise disturbed him. His thoughts then shifted when he could have even sworn he saw something underneath the water move. He had believed Arlene and Even about a monster underneath the lake. He believed it for nearly nine years. He decided right then and there that he would stop being so gullible and so naïve.

A wave pushed him. That was new to him, the water was usually calm. He saw something move by his belongings. He swam back to land. When he arrived, he realized that his shirt was missing. _Who would take that? _he thought _Maybe a fan girl! _A grin spread all over his face. His happiness was interrupted as a giant heartless erupted from the water. It was a large body!

Dyme picked up his sitar and decided that if there was any time to grow up, this was it. He was going to stand up to it and fight. He charged and whacked the large body in the front with his sitar. It did nothing to it. It grabbed him and began to crush his body. The large body, with Dyme in hand, sank underneath the water. It was gone.

* * *

Dulro threw the dice once more. He had won once again. It was his tenth win tonight. He never remembered losing, but he was drunk half the time he gambled. Poker was his favorite to gamble on. He always had hands like royal flushes or straight flushes. He was often accused of cheating. He laughed at all threats of death because of cheating. Cheating was beyond his pride. He believed that a man should never cheat and if he is founded to be cheating then he should be hung. He looked at the clock before he left. It was 10p.m. He had a feeling that something would happen that night, so he rolled the dice on it, like always. "All right. I'll leave my fate to my luck!" Some dice were taken out of his pocket. "If it's lower than six, then good fortune will some, but if it is higher, then bad luck will happen." He threw the dice to the other side of the room. He laughed and left the bar with not bothering to look at what it said. It was a ten.

Dulro was met with an unexpected surprise when he was staggering down the street. A man was blocking his path. The man owned a pink scythe and pink hair. He said something about Dulro's luck changing and him dying for cheating. Dulro couldn't really make out his words. The only thing Dulro knew was that this other man was as assassin sent to kill him. Dulro took out his deck of cards as the other laughed at him. A virtual card popped up in front of Dulro. It seemed to change constantly at a fast rate. The card that would be shown would be completely random. The assassin charged and Dulro flipped the card. It was a King of Spades. The king stepped out of the card and started to fight the assassin. Dulro ran off. He remembered the man now that some of his senses were coming back. His name was Auramil. Dulro has heard many stories about him. He was commonly referred to as "The Graceful Assassin".

He broke into a clock factory to hide. He ran behind and ducked under a desk. The front door swung open. Everything went silent. Dulro was perplexed about why Auromil wouldn't come inside looking for him. The desk he was under flew into the air. Dulro spun around. Floating there was an air pirate. Dulro cowered into a corner and took his deck out. He flipped the virtual card and it showed a two of hearts. The air pirate slashed threw the two of hearts and clung to Dulro. It covered him with it's wings. It opened up it's wings, and Dulro was not there.


	4. Auromil and Arlene

Auromil was standing in the middle of the street. The local bar owner hired Auromil to take down a cheater named Dulro. The man staggered out and they exchanged some harsh words. Auromil, having enough of Dulro's words, carelessly charged. A card appeared and then a man from that card. The man had a crown on his head and a sword in his hand. It took Auromil no time at all to take care of the king. He noticed that Dulro was missing. The assassin walked down the streets, looking for him. He heard a crash in the clock factory. Afraid of losing his kill, he ran to the building. As he opened the door, he saw Dulro cowering in fear from a heartless. The heartless attacked him, and Dulro was no more.

It was 11p.m. and Auromil was home on his bed, about to go to sleep. This was the strangest night Auromil has ever seen. He never saw the heartless work with each other before and he never saw them go only after one victim. He looked at the flower that he held. It had eleven pedals. _What an odd number_ he thought. He looked out to his garden. He saw a flower move. Someone was out there. He picked up his scythe and ran out to his garden.

He looked around. Nothing escaped his sight. He went flying to the air from an intense blow to the back. When he recovered to his feet, he saw a fat bandit. The heartless sucked in air. Auromil knew what it was going to do. It was going to burn down his garden! Auromil sprinted to the fat bandit and jumped over it. He took his scythe and buried it into the heartless's back. The giant whacked Auromil into the garden. It blew it's fire. Auromil's garden was no more. He charged in anger. The fat bandit flopped onto him and became a puddle of darkness. It faded away.

* * *

It was 12p.m. and Arlene had received news of Asi's, Alex's, and Dyme's disappearance. As hard as she tried, she couldn't sleep. Her heart was broken in many places. She was depressed; she hadn't stop drinking since she heard the news. She would do anything to bring them back. She tried to sleep once more.

_Arlene_ a voice said in her head. _Arlene. Do you miss them? Do you miss them all?_ "Yes" she replied. _Then meet me at The Great Maw. If you meet me, then you can be with them all for eternity._ "Okay. I will come." Arlene woke up. The voice sounded familiar to her, but it was far off at the same time. "The Great Maw." she whispered to herself. She quickly got up and rushed out of her house.

She hurried to The Great Maw. It was raining and thundering. She had never ran in the lightning since she was a little child. She remembered it perfectly, the day she was struck, the last day she ever did anything herself, except for now. She had never tried this hard to get anywhere. She had usually just used her sexuality to get people to do what she wanted them to do or, like what she did with Asi, marry them for their money. She has married several times in her past and all of her husbands were found a little later with a knife in their backs. Twelve that she had killed. Its amazing how she hasn't been caught yet. It probably helped to sleep with the judge. Making this twelve mile run was probably the only work she has ever done.

_Arlene! _She was hearing the voice again. _Arlene! Hurry! Your heart must be strong to meet them and it is losing power every second you waste!_ Arlene pushed herself even harder. She would reach there in less than an instant. "I am here! Now what!" A portal was opened in front of her. It was filled with darkness. _Step through the portal._ _Do it now! The portal is slowly closing! _"How do I know I won't become a heartless!" _You can trust me._ Arlene looked into the portal. She saw Asi and Alex and Dyme and Even. She put her hand through the portal, but it disappeared. _You are…too late._ "There has to be something I can do!" _There is one thing…_ Black blobs began to take form behind Arlene. No one heard her screams that night.


	5. Nobodies

She stood up; she was naked. She had no idea what time it was or where she was even at. She looked around. Five others stood there, all in the same situation she was in. _Hello all._ a voice boomed from above. They all stared towards the night sky.

"Who are you!" a man with glistening red hair yelled back. Flames busted around him. _I am…I am a Nobody trying to become a Somebody._ _I am just like you. I am just like all of you._ A man popped up out of thin air. His silver hair glistened in the little light. "What do you mean we are 'Nobody'!"

"It does not matter! You do not care!"

"Why do you say I don't care! I'm not a cold-hearted monster!"

"Correct. You are not a cold-hearted monster, but rather a monster with no heart. You cannot care because you cannot and feel and you cannot feel because you have no heart to feel with. When a man becomes a heartless, and he has a strong enough heart, a nobody is also formed. A nobody is what's left of the heartless. You…are the leftovers. So am I, and the others here. We are all nobodies, not meant to exist."

"If you keep on talking, then I'll make sure there's no leftovers!"

"You cannot feel anger, so stop before you get killed. The last one who defied me lost an eye. I come to you to ask for help in obtaining a heart. One for all of you."

The man who used to be called Asi replied, "If you are so powerful, then why do you need us? Why do you even care about giving us a heart?"

"That is for you to speculate, though I doubt you will. Nobodies can't feel 'curiosity'. If you are compelled to have it once though, you will follow me." The man walked through a portal of darkness behind him. The others did one by one by one by one.


	6. Graveyard of the Past

The six latest members to the organization where sitting on the memory skyscraper. Their whole minds have changed since they went through the portal. It had not took them closer to a heart, but it seemed it took them even farther from one. The only things they did noticeably gain was the cloaks on them and the weapons that they carried. They still had no idea who they even were. Xemnas, the man that brought them there, still told them nothing about anything. They were trying to regain anything of their memory on the skyscraper. They heard footsteps from behind and shook it off, thinking it was another member of the organization.

"Do you want to know the truth?" A voice from behind said. This voice was new to them. This voice was…unexpected.

"Who are you?" the man that used to be know as Auromil asked.

"Does that matter?"

"Yes. We want the truth about your name." the man that used to be known as Dulro said.

"All will be revealed if you follow me."

"HA! We've heard that before and now we are just as far, if not farther, than where we started!" the man that used to be known as Dyme said.

"Then what do you have to lose?"

"Our bodies. Our minds." the man that used to be know as Auromil replied.

"But wouldn't you like to know who's body and mind you have?" The organization members turned their heads. "Just follow me. I will reveal as much as I can." The mysterious man walked off.

* * *

"We followed you! Now what!" the woman that used to be known as Arlene yelled. The scenery around them changed. It became a long, beautiful field with flowers. In the middle of it all was six stones. The organization members walked up to them. In front of the stones were pictures and onto were flowers. Beautiful pink flowers, but they could not feel compassion to them. The pictures were of six people, six people so far away. The man known as Alex walked up to the one of his. He kneeled on front of it. Everyone else started to examine theirs as well. The man known as Alex grasped his head and began to cry as he whaled in pain. Memories flooded his brain, their brains. Everything they forgot was coming back, but why now? Why at all?

"Why are you doing this!" the man that used to be known as Alex yelled.

"To show you that it is Xemnas that has turned you like this. Not you. Not the heartless."

"But us Organization members can only control nobodies!"

"Wrong. The heartless listen to whoever is the strongest." The man that used to be known as Alex reached for his grave. A giant wave of some unknown thing came in and broke the graves.

"Don't listen to him. He's putting lies into your head." It was Xemnas.

"HA! A liar you always were!"

"And what do you plan on doing about that?"

"Right now…nothing. There is nothing that I can do. I am a man of brain, not brawn."

"Then I bid you farewell."

"Your plan will never work. There are those that will prevent it."

"Says you." The mysterious man disappeared.

"Wh-Who was that?" the man that used to be known as Dyme asked.

"No one important, I promise you." The man known as Alex was as crushed about the incident as his gravestone was. The mystery man would have surely told him who he was. Now he never would know who he was…unless the gravestone pieces were still intact. He crawled to the gravestone to see what his name was.

"A-X-E-L. Axel. My name is AXEL."


	7. The Meeting

"I am glad you are all here today. I have called this meeting because I have found out something new. Something valuable to become human once more. Our heartless must die! We must do this because then we can get back our hearts…our real hearts, or at least part of our real hearts…once kingdom hearts is completed! I lay before you all eleven heartless. One for each of you." Xemnas waved his hand and eleven heartless popped up before him.

"What about you? Did you _care _for us so much that you even forgot about yourself?" Axel replied. Xemnas laughed.

"I do not need to worry about the fate of mine! I know what will happen of it. I need not to lift a finger."

"Mind sharing?"

"A young boy that goes by the name of Sora is searching for it, trying to kill it and prevent it from destroying all worlds. I have tested this boy and I believe that he is highly capable of destroying the heartless of me."

"What makes this boy so special?" Saix asked.

"Several things. First of all, he wields the keyblade, which is a powerful weapon that unlock anything and only those with a strong heart can master it. He has indeed mastered it. Secondly, he became a heartless and changed back. This is very rare. No one has done this before. I would have said that it was impossible if he had not done it. And lastly, this boy has a nobody. Not just another dusk nobody though, but one just like us. His name is Roxas. He is outside this room right now."

"I want to see this boy!" Marluxia ordered.

"You will have your chance...but first you will finish the mission I have made for you."

"And what is it!"

"You, Larxene, Axel, Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus will go to a castle, Castle Oblivion, and you will look over this boy named Sora as well as you will study the heart while there."

"And why is he in charge!" Axel protested.

"Because I said so! Now be off! The sooner you begin, the sooner this will be over with!" Xemnas waved his hand and a portal of darkness opened.

"As you desire," Marluxia replied as he kneeled down. He lifted his head just enough for those around to see a malicious glare. He put his head back down "...my superior." Marluxia stood up and walked into it. The others slowly followed.


	8. Castle OblivionThe Beginning of the End

"What did you want Marluxia?" Larxene asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Why did you accept Xemnas's mission so willingly when you almost always defy him!"

Marluxia laughed. "Vexen and Axel know, so I guess i can tell you." He stared at Larxene. "He's coming soon."

"Who is!"

"The boy. The one named Sora. I lured him here"

"Isn't that a bad thing!"

Marluxia gave another spine-chilling laugh. "No. I can make him obey me! He can become my puppet!"

Larxene was beginning to fear Marluxia's insanity. "...And how can you do that?"

"I found a girl. Her name is Namine. She is the key wielder's love's nobody. She also contains the ability to control his memories and those around him."

"Say this works, what would you use him for?"

"When I was at the graveyard...our graveyard...I also had a vision of my past. I was an assassin. My kill was someone named Dulro, but now a no one named Luxord. I know that Xemnas will get in my way, so he must be eliminated as well. I never let my kill go away."

"I guess it is fate that I am here as well."

"Why is that?"

"Because Xemnas is the voice that stole my heart."


End file.
